finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Paradoxes
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Paradoxes of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Time Gates Added during Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- Time Gates appear as strange glowing portals, and each requires a specific 'artefact' to activate it. By passing through these gates and traveling outside the timeline, it is said one can eventually arrive in Valhalla. Artefacts ''Added during Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- Artefacts are the keys that activate Time Gates. These objects can appear in any form, and are only identified as 'things that shouldn't exist' or 'items from another time,' making the search for an artefact a difficult task. Artefacts are strongly tied to their possessors, and are also said to take on completely different shapes depending on the person who handles them. Historia Crux ''Added when accessing the Historia Crux for the first time ---- The Historia Crux is the crossroads between the Time Gates. It is a separate dimension connecting one age to the next. This surreal plane is said to be the border of the chaotic realm of Valhalla, and only those with an affinity for the power of chaos are able to use it to travel through time. Even the godlike fal'Cie are not free to enter the Historia Crux as they please. Paradoxes Added during Episode Two, in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-'' ---- Following the appearance of the gate that appeared in New Bodhum in 3 AF, Time Gates began showing up in a multitude of locations. The research institute, the Academy, gave a name to the anomalies that accompany the arrival of these gates and cause impossible things to happen—they called them 'paradoxes.' In any location where a paradox is present, people report strange occurrences, such as the sudden appearances of unusual monsters, and odd connections to other times and places. Cocoon's Fall: The Prophecy ''Added during Episode Three - Part 1, in the Yaschas Massif -01X AF-'' ---- In the Oracle Drive images that Hope shows in the Yaschas Massif, there is a scene that clearly shows Caius causing Cocoon to fall. Oracle Drives are said to hold the prophecies of the seeress. And in Noel's world, seven hundred years in the future, Cocoon has already fallen. From these two facts, it is predicted that the crystal pillar will crumble within the next few centuries, and send the massive sphere plummeting towards the surface of Pulse. The Crystal Pillar ''Added during Episode Three - Part 2, in the Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-'' ---- During the catastrophe of 0 AF, a gigantic crystal pillar appeared and caught Cocoon in its embrace. This miracle was the work of Fang and Vanille, two women who sacrificed themselves to achieve the impossible. In the centuries that follow, however, erosion weakens the massive structure. This second threat to Cocoon triggers a war among its people, and the resulting violence brings the sphere crashing to the ground. The apocalyptic age in which Noel was born is what remains of the world after those tragic events come to pass. Gates of Augusta ''Added during Episode Four, in Augusta Tower -200 AF-'' ---- ''ACADEMY DATANET FILE This information is accurate as of the year 200 AF. The highest floor of Augusta Tower is the site of a gate that behaves differently from the standard time portal, instead leading to a 'virtual space' within the AI mainframe. To activate this special gate, one must climb to the top floor of the tower and directly access the AI's core. Paradox and Memory Added after talking to Noel in Academy Headquarters in Academia -4XX AF-'' ---- Something strange is happening to Noel's memory. The affected parts appear to be anything related to Yeul, Caius, and the history of Cocoon's fall. The problem is not with Noel—interference in history has destabilized the past, giving rise to another type of paradox effect. Atlas ''Added during Episode Two, after the fight against Paradox Alpha ---- Atlas is a massive, humanoid war machine found within the Bresha Ruins, and it begin an uncontrolled rampage when the paradox effect was triggered. Only the left hand of Atlas was uncovered, but the rest of its invisible body is thought to exist in a different spacetime. Despite being excavated in the ruins of an ancient city, the technology that powers the giant is far beyond the capabilities of that age. Researchers theorize that Atlas is actually a man-made weapon pulled into the present from some future time period. The Fal'Cie Fenrir Added during Episode Three - Part 1, in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-'' ---- Fenrir is an immense fal'Cie the size of a small moon. When this being appears, it begins to follow the sun's movement across the sky, resulting in an extended solar eclipse. Based on ancient records from Gran Pulse, researchers discovered that Fenrir appears according to a cycle. The fal'Cie was not predicted to appear until the year 200 AF, and its arrival almost two centuries early is attributed to the latest paradox effect. Proto Fal'Cie Adam ''Added during Episode Four, in Augusta Tower -200 AF-'' ---- ''ACADEMY DATANET FILE Proto fal'Cie Adam is an artificial fal'Cie that oversees the city of Academia. This man-made entity handles all of the roles previously filled by the Cocoon fal'Cie. Adam is an all-powerful being who protects the lives and interests of the citizenry—a fal'Cie for the people. The Thirteenth Ark Added after examining the terminal on the Central Bridge in Academia -4XX AF-'' ---- ''ACADEMY DATANET FILE The Thirteenth Ark is an ancient Gran Pulse military facility capable of sustained self-levitation. The floating fortress is currently deserted, and a number of Academy research teams have been sent inside to investigate. Scientists are primarily interested in the mechanism that allows the Ark to remain afloat without a constant supply of power from the fal'Cie. The purpose of the facility remains unclear. Some theories posit the Ark was in operation during the war between Pulse and Cocoon. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2